Blaze of Glory/Gallery/1
Introducing Blaze S1E1-2 Wheat field with barn.png|Here's a wheat field. Wait a minute. Something's coming this way... S1E1-2 Blaze's debut.png|Introducing the star of the show...Blaze! S1E1-2 Blaze lands back in the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ drive through the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze comes out of the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze approaching a stack of hay bales.png|"Faster, Blaze!" S1E1-2 Blaze spinning in mid-air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands in another wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze hopping out of the second wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze driving toward the viewer.png S1E1-2 Blaze introduces himself to the viewer.png|Hey, I'm Blaze. S1E1-2 Blaze introduces AJ.png|And up there in my driver's seat, that's AJ. Hi. S1E1-2 He's my best friend.png|He's my best friend, and the best driver a Monster Machine like me could have! S1E1-2 Look over there.png|"Look, Blaze." S1E1-2 See that hill.png|"See that hill? I'll bet it would make an awesome jump." S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Do you want to see me do a super monster jump? S1E1-2 All right!.png|Alright! S1E1-2 Blaze saying "AJ, gimmie some speed".png|"AJ..." S1E1-2 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!".png|"...gimmie some speed!" S1E1-2 Blaze driving around hay bales.png S1E1-2 Blaze goes up the hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands in a pile of leaves.png S1E1-2 That was great.png|"That was great! We went so high." S1E1-2 Blaze comes out of the leaves.png S1E1-2 What's so funny.png|"Yeah. We really..." Hahahahaha! "What? What's so funny?" S1E1-2 Blaze has a mustache.png|"Blaze, it looks like you have a mustache!" S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh.png|LOL! S1E1-2 Blaze "Wait 'til you see this".png|"Oh yeah? Well, wait til' you see this." S1E1-2 Blaze ducks into the leaves.png|Wait for it... S1E1-2 Blaze has crazy hair.png|"Now it looks like I have crazy hair!" S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh again.png|Double LOL! S1E1-2 Blaze ducks back into the leaves.png S1E1-2 Blaze looks like an elephant.png|"Now I look like an elephant!" S1E1-2 Blaze trumpeting like an elephant.png|Whoa! S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh yet again.png|Triple LOL! S1E1-2 AJ to Blaze "Just the way you are".png|"Blaze, I like you best just the way you are." (Awwww!) S1E1-2 Blaze thanks AJ.png|"Thanks, AJ!" (Double awwww!) S1E1-2 Blaze wants to go faster.png|Now let's keep going. Oh. Only this time, let's go faster than we've ever gone before. S1E1-2 AJ agrees with that idea.png|Yeah! S1E1-2 Blaze turning around.png|Check it out! S1E1-2 Speed boosters pop out of Blaze's backside.png|These boosters make Blaze go super fast. S1E1-2 AJ explains Blazing Speed.png|That's Blazing Speed! But Blazing Speed only works if we give Blaze the power. S1E1-2 AJ gets on Blaze.png S1E1-2 Requesting Blazing Speed.png|To use Blazing Speed, we need to say "Let's Blaze!" Say it with me. S1E1-2 First Let's Blaze.png|LEEEEET’S BLAZE!!! S1E1-2 Blaze uses Blazing Speed.png|Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Go, Blaze! S1E1-2 Blaze speeds past some leaves.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooming through the valley.png S1E1-2 Blaze does a trick on a hillside.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooms ahead again.png S1E1-2 Blaze flips into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands back on the ground.png Welcome to Axle City S1E1-2 Blaze on a cliff.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands on a dirt road.png S1E1-2 Rocks about to fall.png S1E1-2 Rocks begin falling on the road.png S1E1-2 AJ "Look out, Blaze!".png|"Look out, Blaze!" S1E1-2 Blaze sees falling rocks.png|"Falling rocks!" S1E1-2 Blaze dodges rocks.png S1E1-2 Blaze dodges more rocks.png S1E1-2 Blaze gets diverted down a hill.png|Whoa! S1E1-2 Blaze approaches a billboard.png S1E1-2 Blaze crashes through billboard.png S1E1-2 Blaze crashes into some road cones.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ with cones on their heads.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ shake off the road cones.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ "Check it out".png|"Check it out, Blaze!" S1E1-2 Axle City first glance.png|"We're in Axle City!" S1E1-2 Trucks mailing and placing flowers.png S1E1-2 Blaze with the Monster Dome behind him.png S1E1-2 Monster Dome up the road.png S1E1-2 Let's go see.png S1E1-2 Blaze heads for the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze comes up the road.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ with amazed smiles.png S1E1-2 Blaze reaches the Monster Dome.png In the Monster Dome S1E1-2 Blaze entering the Monster Dome's arena.png S1E1-2 Racetrack revealed.png S1E1-2 Blaze wide-eyed.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ see the track.png|Wooooow... S1E1-2 Full view of racetrack.png|Check out the size of that racetrack! S1E1-2 Blaze wishes he were a racer.png|"I wish I could race on a track like that. I wanna be a Monster Machine Racer more than anything in the whole world!" S1E1-2 AJ is sure Blaze will race soon.png|"Someday you will, Blaze. I just know it." S1E1-2 Another track overview.png S1E1-2 Bump Bumperman appears before the crowd.png S1E1-2 Bump addresses the crowd.png S1E1-2 Bump "The biggest race ever!".png S1E1-2 Yet another view of the track.png S1E1-2 Loop and jump.png S1E1-2 Spiral track.png S1E1-2 Three loop-de-loops.png S1E1-2 Bump "The Monster Machine World Championship".png S1E1-2 Trophy appears.png S1E1-2 Fireworks go off.png Gabby the Mechanic S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ wander in the pits.png|"The Monster Machine World Championship?! We've got to stay and watch." S1E1-2 AJ doesn't pay attention.png|"This is gonna be the biggest race in the whole..." S1E1-2 AJ trips on Gabby's toolbox.png|"Whoops. Sorry about that." S1E1-2 AJ apologizes to Gabby.png S1E1-2 Gabby helps pick up the tools.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces herself.png|"My name's Gabby." S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ meet Gabby for the first time.png|"Hi, Gabby. I'm Blaze, and this is AJ." S1E1-2 AJ asks Gabby what she's doing.png S1E1-2 Gabby is fixing a spark plug.png S1E1-2 Gabby explains.png S1E1-2 Blaze amazed "You know the racers?!".png S1E1-2 I'm a mechanic.png S1E1-2 That's cool.png S1E1-2 Would you like to meet the racers.png S1E1-2 Blaze "That would be awesome!".png S1E1-2 Follow me.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ follow Gabby.png Meeting the Monster Machines S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ following Gabby through the pits.png S1E1-2 Stripes, Starla and Darington's pits.png|Here they are. The fastest Monster Machines in the whole world! S1E1-2 Stripes "Tiger claws!".png|"Tiger claws!" (This is Stripes, the tiger truck.) S1E1-2 Spikes pop out of Stripes' tires.png S1E1-2 Stripes hops on a tree branch.png S1E1-2 Stripes in a tree; Gabby greets him.png S1E1-2 Blaze can't believe it.png S1E1-2 Gabby heads over to Stripes.png S1E1-2 Gabby shows Stripes his spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Be right down".png S1E1-2 Stripes gets down.png S1E1-2 Gabby fits Stripes' spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Stripes snarls with confidence.png S1E1-2 Stripes drives away.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear Starla for the first time.png S1E1-2 Starla twirls a lasso.png|Here’s Starla, the cowgirl truck. S1E1-2 Gabby introduces AJ and Blaze to Starla.png S1E1-2 Gabby "Show them what you can do".png|"Show 'em what you can do with that lasso!" S1E1-2 Starla holds her lasso up.png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the left.png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the right.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Starla's lasso tricks.png S1E1-2 Starla says thanks.png S1E1-2 Starla has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Good luck.png S1E1-2 Darington doing tricks.png|This is Darington, the stunt truck. S1E1-2 Gabby introduces Blaze and AJ to Darington.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Darington's tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington LOVES doing tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington peeks from behind his ramp.png|Is someone looking for... S1E1-2 Darington flips into the air.png S1E1-2 Darington hits the ground dazed.png S1E1-2 Darington with dizzy spinning eyes.png S1E1-2 Darington stands up.png|Whew, I'm dizzy. S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Darington laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze wishes Darington luck.png S1E1-2 Zeg's empty pit.png|This pit is for Zeg, the dinosaur truck. Except...where’s Zeg? S1E1-2 There's no one here.png|"But Gabby. There's no one here." S1E1-2 Gabby realizes.png|"Oh. You're right." S1E1-2 Call out to Zeg.png S1E1-2 Calling for Zeg.png S1E1-2 Zeg makes his entrance.png S1E1-2 Zeg lands before Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S1E1-2 Gabby reminds Zeg of the race.png S1E1-2 Zeg "Zeg love racing!".png S1E1-2 Zeg heads off for the race.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes the Monster Machines.png Enter Crusher/Trouble Bubbles S1E1-2 Gabby gets nervous.png|"Yeah...but there's still one racer you haven't seen yet." S1E1-2 Gabby "He's not as nice".png|"And...well...he's not as nice as the others." S1E1-2 Crusher appears in the crowd.png|"Out of my way!" (And here we have the introduction of the meanest Monster Machine, Crusher.) S1E1-2 Crusher pushing through a crowd.png S1E1-2 Crusher "Me first!".png|”Me first! Me first!” S1E1-2 Crusher showing off.png|"His name is Crusher..." S1E1-2 Crusher thinks he's the best.png|"...and he thinks he's the best racer ever." S1E1-2 Crusher sneers at the crowd.png|"That guy will do anything to win." S1E1-2 Pickle appears.png|"Uh, pardon me. Excuse me, sorry." (Here's Pickle, his follower.) S1E1-2 Pickle politely excuses himself.png|"Ha, sorry, I'm with him. Excuse me." S1E1-2 Pickle notices fallen barricade.png S1E1-2 Pickle sets up the barricade.png|"And that's Pickle. He follows Crusher everywhere." S1E1-2 Pickle pushes barricade aside.png S1E1-2 Pickle "Wait for me".png|"Wait for me, Crusher!" S1E1-2 Pickle follows behind Crusher.png S1E1-2 Crusher excited about the race.png|"Here we are, Pickle - the championship race!" S1E1-2 Pickle "I can't wait to see".png|"Oh, I can't wait to see who's gonna win!" S1E1-2 Pickle wonders who will win.png|"I mean, it could be Stripes, or-or maybe Zeg, or Starla, she's pretty fast." S1E1-2 Crusher "No, Pickle".png|"No, Pickle!" S1E1-2 Crusher says he's winning.png|"I'M gonna win this race!" S1E1-2 Crusher "Me, me, me!".png|"Me, me, me!" S1E1-2 Crusher "And you know why?".png|"And you know why?" S1E1-2 Pickle tries to think.png|Uhhhhhhhh... S1E1-2 Pickle doesn't know.png|No, I don't. S1E1-2 Crusher "I'm gonna win because...".png|"I'm gonna win because..." S1E1-2 Crusher "I'm gonna cheat".png|"I'm gonna cheat!" S1E1-2 Crusher opens a bag on his chassis.png|"I made..." S1E1-2 Crusher's invention assembles itself.png S1E1-2 Trouble bubble wand.png|"A trouble bubble wand!" S1E1-2 Crusher starts making Trouble Bubbles.png S1E1-2 Trouble bubbles floating.png S1E1-2 Darington gets caught in a trouble bubble.png S1E1-2 Starla gets caught in a trouble bubble.png S1E1-2 Stripes gets caught in a trouble bubble.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines caught in trouble bubbles.png|Hey! What in tarnation! S1E1-2 Crusher "Carry you all far away".png|"My Trouble Bubbles are gonna carry you all far away, and then I'll get to race all by myself!" S1E1-2 Crusher laughs at his cheat.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines float out of the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze sees Monster Machines floating away.png S1E1-2 AJ "The racers are flying away".png|"Oh no! The racers are flying away in those bubbles!" S1E1-2 Gabby points to Crusher.png|"It's Crusher!" S1E1-2 Crusher made the bubbles.png|"HE made the bubbles!" S1E1-2 Blaze "We have to do something".png|Come on AJ, we have to do something!" S1E1-2 Crusher gloats, Pickle sees Blaze coming.png|Uh...Crusher...? S1E1-2 Pickle informs Crusher of Blaze.png|"Another truck is headed this way, and...I don't think he likes what you just did." S1E1-2 Crusher "I'll just get rid of him, too".png|"Oh, yeah? Well, then I'll just get rid of him, too!" S1E1-2 Crusher about to use the trouble bubble wand again.png S1E1-2 Crusher blows one more trouble bubble.png S1E1-2 Trouble bubble floats toward Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze caught in a trouble bubble.png|"Lugnuts! Now WE'RE trapped in a bubble!! Hang on, AJ!" Whoa! S1E1-2 Blaze "Hang on, AJ!".png S1E1-2 Gabby "Oh, no!".png|"Oh no!" S1E1-2 Gabby watches Blaze float away.png S1E1-2 Blaze floats out of the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze floats over Axle City.png S1E1-2 Blaze floats over a forest.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ in bubble close-up.png|Hang on!! S1E1-2 Blaze floating farther away.png|And so, Blaze's first adventure begins... To return to the Blaze of Glory episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries